Stuck In A Different World
by popXlockXdrop
Summary: Troypay. Troy and Sharpay were not even close to the perfect match but what about when Troy falls for her? Starts out Troyella! Or did! R&R!
1. The Boy and that girl

Troy walked through east high. He smiled at everybody who pasted. He must have been the happiest guy on this earth. His girlfriend, Gabriella, was coming over….soon. "Hey T-money" said Chad as he walked up and gave Troy a high five. "Hey C-dizzle." "So you and…." "Yeah, yeah. My naughty nurse Ms Montez got serious" said Troy. Chad rolled his eyes and walked away.

Sharpay Evans, Queen Bitch, Ice Princess, Ms. Popularity, was walking down the hallway. She flashed everyone a cold stare. Troy who was smiled, smiled at Shar. She gave him a confused looked and tapped on his shoulder. "What is your problem Bolton?" she asked. "Uhhhh" he said, he stared at her breasts. Sharpay smacked him across the face. "Stop staring Bolton!" "Uh im sorry Shar" he said. "Whatever" she said. She walked away. He watched her mini skirt bounce up and down. _What am I doing im with Gabby?_

"I've seen you around a lot before  
Always looking like a movie star  
Hanging out with all your friends  
In your Porsche Cayenne, for sure

All the girls think you're a dream  
And I know just what they mean  
In your aviator shades  
Always rockin' all your faves  
Oh yeah" Sharpay sang. "Great Ms. Evans" said Darbus. Sharpay rolled her eyes and got off stage. "Always acting like a movie star" Jason mocked her. "Ugh! Just leave me alone" she yelled. "Queen Bitch has spoken let us bow down" said Chad. Jason and Chad bowed while Sharpay stomped off. "Im not bitch" she told her self. Troy was walking down the hallway. He bumped into Sharpay. "Im sorry" he muttered. He was in a bad mood now. Gabriella said she wasn't ready at all. "Its fine" said Sharpay looking away. She was in no mood to fight Bolton. Troy looked into her eyes. Anger. Sadness. That's what was in there. "You…..ok?" Troy asked. "Fine Bolton" she said. "No your not" he said. He hugged her. She shoved him away into a wall. "What the hell are you doing!" she screamed. "I really don't know" he said. He was confused. "Mmmkay Bolton" she said. Sharpay walked away. "What the hell am I doing?!" Troy screamed at himself. He kicked a locker. "Am I falling for…Ice I mean Sharpay?"


	2. A Trip To The Past

Gabriella walked through school with her head down. She had turned Troy down. She didn't want to she just thought he wanted to get in her pants for no reason. She wanted it to be….special. Troy sat on the ground by his locker. Thinking of…..Ice princess. Sharpay stalked down the hallway. She didn't glare or sneer. She just walked. Troy seen her and got up. "Hey Shar um wanna hang out…like as friends?" he asked. "Mm Bolton your blockin' where im walkin." "Sharpay I wanna get to know you!" "Fine but Ryan will be there." She said and walked off. "Ok" Troyn said to himself.

"You did what?!" was the guy's response when Troy told them what he had done. "Ask Sharpay to hang out." "Where!" they all asked anxiously. "The Evans Mansion is where Ryan said." "Wait Ryan is in this" asked Chad. "Sharpay said he had to be there" said Troy. "Good" said Jason. "I can't believe I asked her to hang out!" said Troy. "I know bummer" said Zeke. "No I really think I like here." Thy all gasped. "Uh see ya Troy" said Chad. He Jason and Zeke walked away.

"Eww Troy for god's sake Sharpay Why him?!" exclaimed Ryan. "Because I've always liked him! Since kindergarten" said Sharpay

_Flashback_

_Sharpay walked up to the school with her mother and Ryan. She looked around at all the kids. "Mommy im scared" said Ryan. "Ryan don't be a frady cat!!" said Sharpay. Sharpay's mother left them by the entrance to go inside. Sharpay spotted a boy with brown hair. He was messing around with a curly haired boy and a dark hair kid. Sharpay suddenly knew she had a crush on him. Ryan went over to a table with crayons and stuck one in his mouth. "Mmm candy tastes good!!" he said. Sharpay wasn't paying attention to him and was staring at Troy. She walked up to him. "Hi" she said in a shy voice. "Hi Im Troy!!" he said. He seemed excited. "Girls have cooties!!" yelled Chad. Sharpay poked him and he took off running. "Im Sharpay" she said. "You have pretty hair" said Troy. He touched a strand of her hair and smiled. Sharpay blushed._

_End of flashback_.

"Mm Crayon taste good!" said Ryan. Sharpay gave him a look and said "I did like him." "But they made my stomach hurt!" he said. Sharpay walked off.


End file.
